<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul Walker by LittleMrsCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643940">Soul Walker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie'>LittleMrsCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Ghosts, Mutant Darcy Lewis, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WinterShock - Freeform, for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis will not stand for it! Oh no! SHIELD was not going to steal her Boss-Lady's/sister's work. If they thought they could get away with something like that, they were wrong.<br/>One would think that stealing hard drive copies from a SHIELD storage would be more challenging …<br/>The only problem? She stole the wrong hard drive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A ghost at SHIELD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleIsMyName/gifts">InvisibleIsMyName</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccalily0510/gifts">piccalily0510</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts">Dresupi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse/gifts">endrega_Turtlesse</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>A gift for:</strong><br/>Dresupi - thank you for the brilliant idea<br/>Endrega - thank you for helping me story wise<br/>InvisibleIsMyName - thank you for proofreading<br/>Piccalilly0510 - thank you for both pointing out mistakes and fangirling</p><p>Happened due the the Bi-Visibility Day on 23. September and this gif<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane watched Darcy put in a pair of contact lenses before she closed her eyes and applied the white face powder over her actual make-up in silence. Every now and then she stopped and checked herself in the mirror.</p><p>“You know,” Jane began hesitantly taking in the long flowing white dress her intern was wearing. “That's not necessary, right?”</p><p>The astrophysicist swallowed and nervously wrung her hands. “I mean,” she trailed off for a few seconds watching Darcy put silvery powder into her hair with a wicked smile on her crimson painted lips. “What if they catch you?”</p><p>She and Darcy had quickly become friends over the course of the events in New Mexico, sisters even, and her sister's secret wasn't worth the risk of SHIELD finding out about, just because of her research that, according to Darcy had been copied, and the still missing IPod.</p><p>“They won't.” Darcy assured her, turning to look at her. “Like Thor said I'm a <em>Soul Walker</em>,” she giggled a little at the title the Asgardian had bestowed upon her before settling on <em>Lightning Sister</em>. “Besides, I'm dressing up and everything. I'll have a veil over my face, going all Ghost-Bride. Worst case scenario is that I'll meet someone and freak them out.”</p><p>The wicked smile returned. “I'll just delete all the info they stole from you Janey!” her sister in all but blood insisted. “Get my IPod back from those Jack-Booted-Thugs and maybe snooping around a little.”</p><p>“Darcy!” the outraged, scolding tone Jane used made Darcy wince a little. “You will absolutely not do some snooping around. Promise! Promise me you'll just go in, do your thing,” at this point Jane was gesturing around wildly with her hands, exasperation clear in her voice and body language. “And then you get the fuck out of there,”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Darcy agreed sheepishly. “I promise.”</p><p>“I'm just worried,” Jane mused frowning, she turned her head sideways and sighed. “I'm worried they will catch you,”</p><p>“They won't,” Darcy assured her once more. “You've seen what I can do and good thing too or both of us would be a puddle of goo somewhere with that Destroyer from Asgard going all nuts ...”</p><p>Darcy's blue gaze looked far away before she sighed. “They have separate hard drive copies. I can't delete them without direct access Janey,” she said softly, walking closer and placing a hand on her sister's. “I'll be careful,”</p><p>With a frustrated grump Jane pulled Darcy into a hug. “Alright. I trust you.” she admitted almost reluctantly. “But your safety is more important to me than my research,” Jane insisted. “Those idiots can't figure it out without me anyway.” she harrumphed a little and Darcy laughed. “Bloody Thugs!”</p><p>“Well,” Darcy was still giggling as she placed the veil over her head and secured it with a few bobby pins before she winked mischievously. “Time to freak the shit out of some thugs.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Like Darcy had suspected the SHIELD storage was completely empty and the guards outside where easily avoided when one could walk through walls.</p><p>No challenge there.</p><p>She was almost a little disappointed.</p><p>Despite that, she had placed an infrared LED light inside her veil, it would disrupt any camera that might spot her from getting a good view at her face and seriously fuck up any night vision device, plus it couldn't be seen by the human eye, so she herself wasn't blinded. Several more were placed somewhere on her outfit so she would look as spooky as possible on any video surveillance.</p><p>Darcy had to admit she was impressed by the pressure plates in the floor paneling. Good thing she had been extra careful and checked the floor out first.</p><p>SHIELD apparently didn't do things halfway but neither did she.</p><p>Thankfully the workplace was void of that extra security and with a delighted huff she plopped down on the office chair and started up the computer. A little fumbling around underneath the desk had her turn up empty handed, so she checked the underside of both the keyboard and the mouse for a password.</p><p>
  <em>Jackpot!</em>
</p><p>One would think a shady secret agency would keep their passwords at a better place than on the underside of their mouse.</p><p><em>Rookies</em>.</p><p>Since the computer was starting, embarrassingly slowly really, she stood back up to search through the hard drives.</p><p>Her white gloved fingers briefly passed over the labels until she found the right one.</p><p>
  <em>Dr. Jane Foster – New Mexico – Thor incident</em>
</p><p>With a little satisfied hum she picked it up and returned to the desk, connecting it.</p><p>A second later the information showed up and Darcy blinked at it confused. None of the folder names made any sense to her.</p><p>There were dates, starting out around 1940.</p><p>She clicked one randomly.</p><p>
  <em>December 16, 1991</em>
</p><p>A video started playing and she jerked back in shock once she realized what she was seeing.</p><p>
  <em>Frigga's sewing kit!</em>
</p><p>Someone had labeled the hard drives wrong.</p><p>Her guts flipped when she scrolled through the folders.</p><p>
  <em>Brainwashing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Test Subject</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Holy Shit!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hydra.</em>
</p><p>This was freaking <em>Hydra</em>!</p><p>SHIELD was Hydra!</p><p>Or storing Hydra information.</p><p>She quickly checked the dates, from the war up until now.</p><p>Shit and double shit.</p><p>SHIELD was compromised!</p><p>There was a noise and Darcy realized quickly that someone had come into the storage room. How? Maybe they had noticed when she started the computer. She rose in a hurry and unplugged the hard drive; there was no time to search for Jane's research or her IPod now.</p><p>She had to get that information to <em>someone</em>.</p><p>The moment she had the hard drive in her hands she phased and calmly put the hard drive into the white satchel bag she was wearing. It took her a moment to realize what had happened when she heard a spark and electricity sizzling behind her.</p><p>Someone had shot some kind of electric device at her and hit the computer behind her because she had already become <em>untouchable</em>.</p><p>With a startled gasp she turned away from the sizzling computer and came face to face with a rather beautiful red headed woman, or rather her wrist, where more of those bullet looking weapon thingies could be seen on her wrist band.</p><p>Letting out a shrill scream, Darcy ran.</p><p>The woman gave chase.</p><p>In her panic, Darcy kind of forgot that the woman couldn't touch her anyway, so she kept dodging out of the way and ignored the woman's shouts for her to stop running and surrender.</p><p>It was only when she rounded a corner and ran through a wall, hearing the thud behind her, that she paused.</p><p>Curious, she peered back through the wall, her veil swooshing softly as she looked down at the woman who was holding her face and cursing in Russian, sprawled out on the cold floor.</p><p>“Oh,” the soft sound escaped her before she could stop herself and the Jack-Booted-Thug-Lady's eyes snapped towards her. Flinching back into the wall a little, she grimaced beneath her veil. “I'm so sorry. I hope nothing is broken?”</p><p>Something in the woman's unreadable face made Darcy think that she was a good person, and despite the current situation she trusted her gut instincts. “Hey … you know you are working for the bad guys, right? There is Hydra stuff here.”</p><p>The face of the woman still betrayed nothing, but her eyebrow quirked up a fraction, still, Darcy's question remained unanswered because she heard footsteps and saw flashlights in the distance.</p><p>“Bye!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Hit the gas Janey!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Only you,” Clint laughed, as he approached Natasha who was currently discussing what had happened with some of the SHIELD personnel. “Could scare away ghosts.”</p><p>Natasha turned to look at him with a frown.</p><p>“I've seen the video. A bunch of flying lights shaped like a woman,” he gestured with his hand. “You tried shooting it and it went right through, like whoosh …,” Clint trailed off and gestured with a wide smile. “And then the ghost flees from you!”</p><p>“She even screamed in surprise,” Natasha supplied, her voice betraying none of her emotions. “Before she ran,”</p><p>“Awesome,” Clint beamed at her, picking up onto the fact that there was more to the story than Natasha was willing to share at the moment. “You're officially more scary than the Ghost-Lady!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoy this. I will eventually work up more small scenes until our main pairing meets 😘<br/>You can thank Endrega for her choice of Wintershock</p><p>Author note:<br/>I'm a mother of two kids - one born in December 2020, updates will wildly depend on my current health and mood/muse.<br/>I appreciate all comments and suggestions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome back <em>Ghost</em>, this is your fourth hack attempt this week, which is the fourth noteworthy attempt this year and I must say I'm flattered. Your skills are impressive. You will find a job offer <span class="u">here</span>.”</p><p>“God damn it, Jane this isn't working.” Darcy snarled and disconnected from the free internet in the shabby coffee shop they were in. “He's too fucking smart.”</p><p>“I told you not to do it,” Jane sipped on her coffee and continued to scribble notes. “I mean I know you're good at what you do but this is,” she looked around before whispering. “Tony Stark.”</p><p>“True,” Darcy sighed and closed her laptop. “Let's talk more at home?” she required with a soft shrug of her shoulders, letting her eyes glide over the other patrons of the coffee shop.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Ghost has disconnected Sir.”</p><p>JARVIS informed him and Tony sighed. He had watched the hacking attempt live and was impressed. It wasn't often that someone managed to get this far.</p><p>Ghost had tried four times in the span of three days.</p><p>They had learned from every attempt and every time they had outsmarted more of his system, even with the updates he had made to his firewall.</p><p>Whoever it was, they were good.</p><p>He had sent a job offer.</p><p>Leaving it in an open file.</p><p>Of course, Ghost hadn't opened it.</p><p>Tony was disappointed, he could appreciate someone who had skills.</p><p>“I can see that,” Tony sighed. “Keep me informed if or rather when they try again.”</p><p>“Of course, Sir.” JARVIS confirmed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Jane waited patiently for Darcy to finish checking the car and the lab for bugs and if their stuff had been messed with.</p><p>By now she knew to trust her heart-sister.</p><p>After the whole thing in New Mexico Darcy had found all of the bugs and tracking software that SHIELD had placed in their equipment and stuff.</p><p>The amount had been scary.</p><p>Those bastards.</p><p>Jack-Booted-Thugs through and through.</p><p>Didn't even notice when their whole super secret agency was filled to the brim with Hydra agents.</p><p>The videos Darcy had found still caused a chill in Jane's bones.</p><p>Once more she wished for Thor's presence.</p><p>If someone would have told her a few months ago that she would meet a man and fall in love within the span of a few days she would have laughed in their face and called them a hopeless romantic.</p><p>Fate proofed her wrong.</p><p>Despite the short time they spend together, she just knew, she felt it with every fiber of her being, that they belonged together.</p><p>Maybe she was going crazy, but sometimes she could swear she felt his presence or feelings.</p><p>
  <em>Magic is just science we don't understand yet.</em>
</p><p>“That's it!” Darcy announced, drawing her attention to her more than loyal friend who held up three more bugs in triumph before she smashing them underneath her boot. “You'd think they would learn.”</p><p>“Apparently not,” Jane shook her head. “What are we going to do? Thor can't help us until I've figured out the Einstein-Rosen-Bridge and both of us are smart but we can't do this ourselves. We need backup.”</p><p>“Yes,” Darcy answered nodding while she glared into the distance.</p><p>“I mean it, Darcy.” Jane insisted once more. “They almost caught you!”</p><p>“Almost being the keyword!”</p><p>Sighing Jane ran a hand through her hair. “I just can't think of a way to contact Tony freaking Stark without drawing attention to ourselves unless you do it,” she gestured around wildly with her arms. “With your hacker skills.”</p><p>“I know a way.” her sister announced and the gleam in her eyes had Jane fearing the worst. “I just need direct access to his systems.”</p><p>“Direct access?” she found herself echoing.</p><p>“Yup, let's drive to Malibu Janey-Bug.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not proof or beta read.</p><p>Feel free to point out stuff.</p><p>I'm a mother of a 2 and a half year old and currently pregnant (due in December), updates will wildly depend on my current health and mood/muse.<br/>I appreciate all comments and suggestions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who you gonna call?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Darcy,” Jane's voice was filled with concern. “Are you like <em>sure sure</em> about this?”</p><p>“Yes,” the tiny brunet nodded her head while she took out the white bed sheet from the back of their van. “You just stay here and pretend to be stargazing.”</p><p>The plan was simple.</p><p>She would sneak in, find the server room, and leave the information there. It would show up a few days later when they were long since gone.</p><p>With an elegant swirl, she moved the bedsheet over herself and adjusted it until the cartoon like costume fit perfectly.</p><p>Jane didn't need to see Darcy's face to know she was grinning.</p><p>“He won't know what is going on, he'll think that someone is pranking him.” her best-friend giggled underneath the white sheet. “And the electric fence is no biggie. I'll just swim with the current.” she winked saucily. “Finding the servers might take a while.”</p><p>“Electric fence?!”</p><p>“Jane,” Darcy's voice was almost hushed. “Remember the videos.”</p><p>The astrophysicist looked up towards the star and closed her eyes for a brief moment. “You're right. I just can't help but worry every time you do something like this. I wish there was something I could do to help.” her head shook. “Those Jack-Booted-Thugs … I have no doubt that they would lock you away and do experiments.”</p><p>Jane and Darcy both shuddered at the thought, knowing it was true.</p><p>“You did help!” Darcy insisted. “You agreed that this needs to be … solved! You drove me here! Janey! You are trying to build a bridge into space! SPACE! And you took time from that to help solve this horrible mess! Never doubt your worth. You're a good person, the best boss in the world and my best friend!”</p><p>“Damn,” Jane sniffed. “Darcy!”</p><p>“No tears! Just wish me luck.”</p><p>Without words Jane dove at her, arms spread wide, she pulled Darcy's smaller frame against her front and held her there for a long hug.</p><p>“Good luck!” Jane whispered. “Stay safe.”</p><p>“I will!” the white cartoon like ghost head nodded. “If I'm not back in three hours you drive to our secondary meet-up place, okay?”</p><p>There was a long pause and Darcy narrowed her eyes before Jane glumly nodded and breathed with a sigh. “Yes … alright.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Darcy had easily moved through the electric fence and was now standing in what appeared to be an empty hallway in Tony Stark's Malibu beach house.</p><p>She hadn't told Jane that she had acquired the address in rather shady ways.</p><p>Sometimes it was better not to tell Jane all the details, she tended to worry too much, and this was for a good cause anyway.</p><p>With a thoughtful hum, she picked a direction and aimlessly wandered through the house, mumbling to herself. “If I were a server room, where would I be?”</p><p>“Good evening.”</p><p>The British accented voice nearly had her jump out of her bones and she twirled around to find the source but came up with nothing.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes she looked around more carefully, letting a bit of her powers seep into her surroundings.</p><p>There was definitely more wiring and electricity here than in any other house or surrounding she had ever encountered.</p><p>Maybe Stark was a Mutant or had powers similar to hers?</p><p>She could sense the currents moving around inside the walls, floors, screens, cameras and speakers.</p><p>No doubt someone was using the speakers.</p><p>Tempted as she was, she couldn't answer.</p><p>They would record her voice and no doubt Stark was able to illegally access her phone and find her.</p><p>“Are you a ghost?” the same voice as before asked in a curious tone.</p><p>Just for the shit and giggles, she nodded her head.</p><p>“How befuddling,” came the reply. “I cannot pick up your presence in any way except for my camera systems.” the man sounded thoughtful. “But yet you appear to be here.”</p><p>Darcy didn't let the voice distract her, although amusing, the voice had not sounded any loud alarm and if there was a silent alarm she couldn't tell. She needed to find the server room and get out of here.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Sir?” Jarvis interrupted the loud rock music and turned off the energy of the blowtorch. “I might have a security issue.”</p><p>With a sigh, Tony pulled off his welding mask. “What do you mean, <em>might</em>?”</p><p>“Well,” his A.I. Began and pulled up a live fed of the surveillance cameras as well as one fed from earlier. “As you can see the intruder appears to be a ghost. It walked right through the electric fence and the walls.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” Tony looked at the screen with wide eyes, unsure if he should laugh or call security. “It's a cartoon ghost!”</p><p>A startled laugh did escape him and he downed a glass of scotch he still had standing nearby. “Is this … do you think Ghost hacked us and placed a virus that makes you see things?”</p><p>“I'm pretty sure I would have noticed that, Sir.” Jarvis replied.</p><p>Both of them watched the figure wander around the house until it found the staircase to the secured lower floors and simply walked through the high tech security door.</p><p>“Well,” Tony grinned and put on one of his Ironman gloves. “I gotta go and do some Ghostbusting.” dancing towards the exit of his workplace he called happily. “Who you gonna call?!”</p><p>Jarvis dutifully played the Ghostbuster Theme via the speakers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy! I had time and muse! Hooray!</p><p>Thank you - NevermoreBlack - for suggesting the bedsheet / cartoon ghost disguise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>